The Words Series
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Two one-shots. Garcia's POV. They comforted each other when the situation warranted it and tonight wasn't an exception, but at the same time everything will change. Morgan/Garcia friendship. Strong T for content.
1. Words, Unnecessary

Title: Words, Unnecessary

Title: Words, Unnecessary

Disclaimer…I don't know what else to put.

Rating: M

Pairing: I don't know if this really qualifies.

Classification: Garcia's POV

Warning: Uh, none that I can think of, except there isn't much dialog.

Spoilers: Lesson Learned, and Profiler, Profiled—if anything else happens to pop up, then so be it

Summary: There was more to the Morgan/Garcia friendship than flirting and tonight it is going to become even more complex.

Relief didn't describe the way I felt at this current moment; nor did happiness, joy, or anything else. I know I have a right to feel this way, but I don't. I'm angry at myself for letting it surprise me when I shouldn't. Situations like what Morgan was in come with the territory and I was acting as if I never knew that. It wasn't as if I didn't know that, but I didn't want to think about it—I never did.

When JJ told me that the trailer they were in exploded; a part of me died on the inside or was about to. Was my Morgan...dead? No, it couldn't be true and it wasn't. But, for a second, I was my whole world was crushed in an instant.

It scares me how much I care for Morgan because I never cared for anyone the way I do him. JJ told me that both Hotch and Morgan were in that trailer, but I only rushed to see if Morgan was alright—I didn't ask about Hotch not once nor did he cross my mind. Yes, I care for Hotch also, but not the same way as Morgan and that why I am scared. Morgan is the most important person to me and he doesn't hesitate to put himself in the line of fire for the greater good or for just one person. I can lose him any moment, second, day, hour, you name it and I could lose him.

"Would you like another, Miss?" The bartender asks me as I down my shot.

"No, thank you." I say before paying him, and then leaving. My main purpose here was to get buzzed before going where I was about to go. I always do because I needed a drink and that was apart of the rules. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't have some form of liquor in my system. When I walked outside, Morgan was waiting for me. He was leaning on a pole with his hands in his pockets and when he saw me, he didn't come to me. He just looked and analyzed the situation, the emergency.

I may have not told him how I felt or where I was going to be, but he knew. The phone alone itself told more than words ever could. But, then again, the conversation itself did also. The profiler analyzed me for a moment...the bombing was no longer in his mind.

Morgan walked over to me, and then put his arm through mine and put his hands in his pockets. I pulled him closer to me just to prove to myself that he was real. We didn't speak on the way to my apartment—we never did. Words were never needed to describe how we felt. Both of us were very emotional people and actions were how we handled things. When I got to my place, I let us in and we got to our usual routine.

I checked my voicemails and e-mails, just made sure everything was alright in the apartment. When this first started, I used to be nervous and always checking and fidgety. Everything was in place and where it was supposed to be, so I entered my room. Morgan was on the bed with nothing on, except his boxers. He was pulling the cover up as I walked into my room.

Tonight was just like the first night we did this, except less talking. Truth be told, once this got to be a ritual, we stopped talking all together. Words always got misinterpreted, but actions never did. I went over to the bed and as I sat beside him, I rested my head on his chest.

God, he smelled so good! Morgan smelled like a man should if that made any sense. Also, he felt good. His skin was always so, but firm and his body was warm. He sat a hand in my hair and began to caress, I love when he does this. It is always reassuring and gentle. His leans his head on mine and we stay there for a while, just cherishing the moment.

You see, tonight is not about sex or anything like that. Morgan may be half naked in my bed, but that doesn't mean we are having sex or that we are going to. We occasionally comfort one another by lying in one another's arms. First, he strips down to his boxers, and then I do, which I am doing now. I just like to see him before I show himself myself. Seeing for us is touching because looks can be deceiving. We rely on emotions and intimate touches for us to do the talking.

I used to feel uncomfortable in my own skin, until Morgan and I started meeting on nights like this. Now I can stand in front of him and just my bra and panties and feel confident. Morgan pulls the cover off him and sits on the edge of the bed. He opens his legs slightly and pulls me in between. I don't know whether I love this part the most or where we are lying in one another's arms. You should just see Morgan when he looks at my body. He has this ritual that he does. It starts off by looking into my eyes, and then closes his eyes before licking his lips very softly. He stays that way for a moment, so he can get into some type of zone. Next, he rubs the tip of his nose on my stomach very slightly.

Morgan stops and looks at me...this isn't apart of the ritual. We have a set of rules that we follow and he's not following by them. His fingers on my chin distract me. Morgan is in front of me and one look in his eye and I can tell everything is different now. What ever we used to do, we are no longer doing. My male counterpart taps the spot next to where he was once lying and gestures for me to lay there and I do so.

The feeling on being held in Morgan's arms is indescribable. He just feels so good and I love the way our skin touches; his chest and stomach against my back. Again, he diverges from the plan. My chocolate Adonis begins to kiss my back very sensually, and then he rests his head in the crook of my neck. His left and was on my waist rubbing very firmly, and then he removes it. Ok, now he isn't touching me at all, which is what this night is about. The only thing I feel of his is his right arm and that is because I am laying on it. I turn my head to see Morgan's face.

His eyes were closed in pleasure and he was biting his bottom lip ever so slightly. My gaze traveled down Morgan's arm to his hand and I could see his hand inside his short rubbing his penis. Woo boy! The butterflies in my stomach were having a field down and they are not going to settle down anytime soon.

The rubbing had stopped and he pulled his right arm from beneath me. I was somewhat nervous because this was unfamiliar territory—very unfamiliar. All we have ever done was hold each other, not have sex. Morgan's intentions, if they weren't already clear, they became crystal clear when he took off his boxers. Next, he unhooked my bra and slowly slid them off my shoulders and kissed where the straps once were.

"Garcia, I know you know this has never happened before." Why is he speaking? We—we never speak. "I know this is breaking the rules, but sometimes...rules need to be broken. Tonight, I am going to make love to you because you need me—you need more than holding could ever do."

"Oh—okay." I gulped and shook my head yes. I really couldn't speak since Morgan had his leg over my hip and was grinding himself into my ass. Despite him saying this was for me, it seemed as if his motives were semi-selfish. He turned me over, so I could be on my back, and then took my underwear off. My breath hitched and Morgan grinned slightly.

"Baby girl, I want you to look me right in my eyes and I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. You ready?" He was between my legs, and then he hovered above me with his hands on the opposite side of my head as he spoke to me.

"Un huh." He leaned down and gave me a very thorough kiss on my lips.

He laughed before caressing my forehead slightly. "That's my girl."


	2. Nothing Needs To Be Said

Title: Nothing needs to be said

Title: Nothing needs to be said

Disclaimer…I don't know what else to put.

Rating: M

Pairing: I don't know if this really qualifies.

Classification: Garcia's POV

Warning: Uh, none that I can think of.

Spoilers: Lesson Learned, and Profiler, Profiled—if anything else happens to pop up, then so be it

Summary: If it was possible, Morgan and Garcia were going to become closer than ever.

I was outside of Morgan's apartment with my head leaned against the door and my hand on the knob. I was nervous because I knew what was going to happen. Morgan needed this and it would be wrong of me not to give it to him—not that I didn't want to, but it was a change from the norm...you know. Also, he made love to me when I needed it most. Although I would have never thought of it or admit I wanted it, he knew what I needed. He gave me everything I needed that night and I will be forever grateful and now it was time to return the favor.

I opened the door and walked into Morgan's apartment quietly. I know that he needs me tonight. He might have not told me, but he never needs to. Morgan was walking around in his just his pajama pants and drinking a glass of wine.

"You finally decided to come in." He hands me his glass after he takes a sip. I drink where his lips once was while I look him in the eyes and he smiles then takes the glass from me. "What...nothing dressy."

"I wasn't sure if you were here or not." I wanted to wear something that would arouse him, but I wasn't sure what did. Lingerie arouses most men, but I wasn't sure what did it for him. So, I just wore some jeans, a white tight shirt, and suede green jacket, and some tennis shoes. My hair was thrown into a messy bun. "You never dress for me."

Morgan had his hands on my hips and I had my index finger on the waistband of his pajama bottoms. My other hand was in the crook of his neck while I played with the waistband. As usual, Morgan was always prepared. From what I could see, he wasn't wearing any underwear, he was semi-erect, and had a colored condom on, red...my red.

"I don't need to; the sight of me alone does it for you." Oh how right this beautiful man was. Morgan put a hand in my hair, and then undid my bun. He backed away and took his bottoms off, and then walked towards the couch to sit down. Damn, he had buns of steel! His ass reminded me of a crisp, red apple...just one bite and you hear a juicy crunch. God, help me now: this man is about to get the best of me.

I followed his lead and quickly got rid of my clothes. From his tone, I knew how he wanted it and I got to business.

I was most definitely sated—seriously and I could tell Morgan was as well. He looked less troubled and very sleepy. I knew what his problem was and we were going to talk about it. At this moment, he was more open to talk and I wanted him to get it off his chest.

My hand was on his hip and my leg was thrown across his body. He just felt so good and I couldn't help, but to kiss his chest...then his abs, next his—whoops, dangerous territory. We were done for tonight and I needed to get him talking. I got back to my position from earlier, but this time I turned his face toward mine.

He stared at me strangely and I kissed him on the lips. "Tell me."

Morgan understood that I wasn't just talking about Carl, but everything; the good and bad. He exhaled loudly, and then looked at the ceiling. I could wait and he knew that. Both Morgan and I were stubborn and if I were to back down, it would take hours.

While he readied himself to tell me about his past, I thought about various things. Mainly, how we ended up comforting one another when we needed it most. It all began a few months after I started. As usual, I was looking up basic information when I got my first victim. I heard her being tortured mercilessly and it tortured me. I continued to listen because I had to help her, but it gave me nightmares for days.

Morgan eventually figured out the problem and told me about the one his used to and was currently having. I told him that it was hard for me to sleep; I couldn't close my eyes without hearing the screams. So, he stayed the night with me and we slept together for the first time.

Both of us had a great night sleep for the first time in a while and we continued to comfort one another after that. I find it strange that this is the first time I've been to his place or at least the outside of it, but never inside of it. Now I'm in his bed, interesting how things turn out.

I felt a kiss placed on my cheek and turned to look at Morgan. Words didn't escape his lips, but he told me everything I needed to know through his eyes. I could see the joy, pain, relief, dangerous, security, and everything he felt growing up. His eyes watered a little and I wiped the tears from his eyes. I took his hand, and then kissed his fingertips. He moved our bodies to a position where he was semi on top. Next, he kissed my forehead, then my eyelids, and last my mouth. Before his lips left mine he mouth,

"I love you."

"I know." I put a finger over his mouth and mouth shush. Morgan attached another kiss to my lips before nuzzling my face, and then settling for cuddling.


End file.
